Kairav Deane-Ward/Introduction
Kairav Azraq Deane-Ward is a Half-Blood Wizard and the eldest child of Azraq Ward and Rekha Deane-Ward. He has two siblings, Ayan and Aksha, who are twins. Originally slated to attend Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, his enrollment there was canceled and he was instead enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2018 for the start of his magical education. He was sorted into Gryffindor House. Physical Appearance Kairav has black hair that verges on tastefully messy when it's long, indicating a bare minimum of effort. However, it's quite neatly kept when shorter. He has dark blue eyes with average lashes. He has brown skin, but it's on the fairer side. Kai has a narrow face that ends in a cleft chin and refined features that could be described as ruggedly aristocratic were he older. He has always possessed above-average height for his age, paired with his lean build, but wide shoulders and healthy weight. Kairav looks well built for a boy of his age. First Year Kairav started his first year of schooling with messy black hair, light Brown eyes, brown skin, above average height(5'0) and a slim build but wide shoulders that led him to looking gangly. He got a haircut after the first term, which meant his hair was much shorter during the second term. His eyes also gradually lightened to blue, and the exercise regimen he put himself through banished the idea that he might be gangly. Second Year Kairav has grown since his first year, the boy now stands at 5'3(First Term) and his hair is still growing out some. The height, along with the weight he's put on has left him looking more solidly built. His blue eyes are the most startling thing about him, colored so richly that one might assume the ocean itself rests in the boy's eyes. Hobbies and Interests You could very easily assume that Kairav has no real interests. He seems to have a methodical approach to most things he encounters, and that extends to the vast majority of activities he participates in. His intelligence is undeniable but it never indicates a deeper interest, answers and thought process entirely utilitarian. This approach is neatly sidestepped when it comes to Flying and Transfiguration. His attention to Flying and Transfiguration far outstrip everything else and he has amassed several dozen books on both. This isn't to say he doesn't find the other subjects at school interesting or doesn't cultivate a variety of skills. However nothing is quite as personal, or as interesting to the boy as Transfiguration and Flying. Gallery Kaitried2.PNG|Kairav drawn by cyantific(Athalia. The Devil.png | Kairav as the Devil Arcana by Orum(Layla) Fkjdksfjsdlkf.png | Kairav and Estelle by Dianastelle(Estelle) NuevoDocumento 2017-12-08 1.jpg | Kairav by RustyKeys(Pam) Kai.png | Kairav by jelly(Meryl) YpEnQ.png | Kairav in Indian Formal Wear by Orum(Layla) Ffe6dfe9b117f74795735a86b6491583.png | Kairav by Mio(Mazarine) Kaiithink.PNG | Kairav by cyantific(Athalia) Ss+(2017-11-28+at+07.33.59).png | Kairav in an AU by Orum(Layla) 379845312237404160.png | Kairav judging people by Dianastelle(Estelle) Ss+(2017-11-22+at+01.36.11).png Kairav with a different hairstyle by Orum(Layla) YrUTQ.png | Kairav, Layla and Laken by Orum(Layla) Ss+(2017-11-22+at+01.36.11).png | Layla and Kairav by Orum(Layla) Ss+(2017-11-22+at+03.29.57).png | Kairav and Layla height comparison at age 11 by Orum(Layla) Ss+(2017-11-22+at+03.30.25).png | Kairav and Layla height comparison at age 17 by Orum(Layla) Ef8e773524894f67e421dc48958916ef.png | Kairav at the beach by Orum(Layla) 9b94acc1952a5bb62057a7915e2af84a-png.jpg | Kairav as a Rogue(Right) & Medraut as a Sorcerer(Left) in an AU by Orum(Layla) 20171101 022939.jpg | Kairav in First Term of First Year by Orum(Layla) Category:Tab View